Aliens Invasion
by hodhod2011danger
Summary: Jamie is Tom Pearson's best friend.Follow her as she forms friends and enemies, finds love, and wait…fighting aliens? MAN, What a summer… Full summary inside! Jake/OC
1. Chapter 1

Alien Invasion

Summary: Jamie is Tom Pearson's best friend. Her parents had to go on a business trip, so she was forced to stay at Tom's house for the whole summer. She goes on the family trip with him and his whole family. Follow her as she forms friends and enemies, finding love, and wait…fighting aliens?? MAN, What a summer…

* * *

**A/N: there wasn't enough Aliens in The Attic stories in here, so I decided to make my own. It a Jake/OC story and going to follow the movie plot, so there is going to be some spoilers but not much. Although, there is going to be a little changes here and there… I think.**

**P.S I owe nothing except for Jamie!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Click…Click…Click…

"Tom, dude," I whispered, "If your parents ever hear about this you're screwed"

He hushed me and kept on typing.

I threw my hands up rolling my eyes at him. I stood behind him, watching him as he turned his grades into an A. My eyes went to the window thinking that it was opening, slowly, by itself.

"Tom," I said my voice full of fear, "please, tell me your window didn't just open by itself"

He gave me a weird look, before going back to his computer. I ignored him and kept my eyes glued to the window when, suddenly, it flew opened all the way up. Out of nowhere a blonde head popped in scaring me half to death.

"One word, and you're both dead," Bethany, Tom's older sister and my worst nightmare, said as she climbed all the way in.

Tom jumped out of his computer chair, "are you outta your mind?" he exclaimed, "if dad ever catches you, he is so gonna kill you"

She scoffed giving us a confident smile, "Dad isn't gonna kill me," and with that, she turned to the open window, waiving to her boyfriend, Rickie, blowing him a kiss. He gave a last wave before driving away, with music blaring loudly.

I stood next to her staring after him with a disgusted look on my face, "what do you see in that guy?"

"you mean other then the fact that he's hot, sweet, romantic, funny, and not to mention, ridiculously athletic?" she gave me a 'duh' look before closing the window and sitting on Tom's bed.

"One word, Beth, _ew_" I let out a disgusted shiver before walking over to set on Tom's computer chair.

"please," she rolled her eyes looking at her nails in a bored fashion, "says the girl whose got the hots for my brother"

My mouth dropped open as did Tom's. We looked at each disgusted.

"You think that I like Tom?" I asked her slowly, "your brother? Tom?"

"Well, I'm not the only one who sees it,"

"Ok, Bethany, first and foremost, Tom and I are _just_ friends" I said, "nothing more nothing less. Nada"

"And second, it would be wrong dating her" Tom added. I gave him a look

"Excuse me?"

"I-I mean, it'll be weird and gross,"

"_Excuse me_?" I glared.

"No-no, I didn't mean it like that" he shook his head, "I meant dating you well be like dating Bethany, you k…"

Bethany rolled her eyes at her little brother, "oh just shut it already"

Suddenly, Tom's door burst open revealing his seven year old youngest sister, Hannah.

"Dad's coming" she exclaimed, clutching her teddy-bear, "and he's _mad_"

We all exchanged worried glances with each other, "at who?" I asked her.

Hannah pointed her tiny little finger at Tom the same moment their dad shouted his name from down stairs. I jumped out of the chair in fright.

Beth grabbed mine and Hannah's hands, dragging us behind the door seconds before his dad burst in, looking beyond furious.

"What?" asked Tom giving his dad an innocent look, but it soon vanished off of his face after realizing that his dad wasn't buying it.

"If you are smart enough to hack into the school computers, then you are smart enough to pass math," Mr. Pearson started, "do you think that Bethany got accepted into Michigan by screwing around all the time?"

"No," replied Tom with an eye roll, "she got in 'cause she is _perfect_"

"No, you're sister worked her tail off and that is exactly what I expect from you" his dad said, "Jamie got higher grades than you, Tom, and that's saying something"

I had a 'no-you-didn't' look on my face. The only reason I got good grades was because of Tom's brain and his notes, but other than that, I'd have failed terribly.

Before I could do anything, Beth put her hand on my mouth preventing me from saying anything and blowing up our cover. Speaking of which, I still don't get the reason for me hiding if Beth was the one sneaking around.

I licked her hand thinking that she would be disgusted and release me, but the girl was determined. She gave me a disgusted look, not moving her hand from my mouth, before pinching me on the arm, hard. I let out a quiet, but a pained, groan.

"You know what, dad, your right" Tom said, trying to distract his him, "I don't deserve a family vacation. I'll just stay here with Jamie and learn my lesson"

"_Oh no_, kiddo," Mr. Pearson said shaking his head, "you're coming with us tomorrow, and you're waking up tomorrow at 7 AM _sharp_" on his way out, he stopped to look at the three of us girl hiding behind the door.

_Busted_, I thought.

He pointed a finger at me, "you're coming with us too," and with that he left the room.

Bethany pushed me away from her roughly, rubbing her hand on Tom's shirt, "argh, I'm gonna have to wash my hand million times now, thanks to your monster girlfriend" she gave me a last glare before exiting the room followed by Hannah.

Tom and I shouted at her retreating back, "I'm not a monster/ she's not my girlfriend" but she ignored us.

Tom fell backwards on his bed, "it's going to be one heck of a summer"

I fell next to him, "Tell me about it"

* * *

**Ok, here is the first chapter.**

**Tell me what you think. Please leave review if you could.**

**Hope you like this chapter and I'll try to update the next chapter soon, hopefully.**

**XOXO **


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got chapter 2! Hope you will like it!**

**I'm sorry it's too short, I promise to make the next one longer!**

* * *

**Car Rides and Meteor Shower**

"Ok," I muttered to Tom, "this is totally uncomfterble"

"Tell me about it," replied Tom in a tortured voice, "you're lucky you don't have someone the size of an elephant sitting on you"

I glared at him, punching him in the shoulder, "I'm _not_ fat"

"OW!" he cried rubbing his sore shoulder, "hey Hannah, you know I love you right? How about you switch with fat Jamie her?" he said which earned him another punch from me.

Hannah looked at him giving him a look, "I throw up in the middle, remember?"

Tom groaned slamming his head on the back of the seat, "my legs are falling asleep," he whimpered.

I rolled my eyes at him, "look at the bright side, you're giving them a break from carrying all that weight"

He sent me a death glare, "I'll have you know all that weight is muscle"

I scoffed, "keep telling yourself that" I turned to his parents in the front, "thank you for including me in your family vacation Mr. and Mrs. Pearson"

Tom's mom twisted around a little in her seat to look at me, "sweetie, it's no big deal," she said with a kind, motherly smile.

"Yeah, don't sweat it," Tom's dad said, glancing at me briefly from the reviewer mirror, "you're part of this family now"

I smiled at them with pink cheeks, feeling touched, "Thank you"

"Oh, please," snapped Bethany, taking a break from texting her boyfriend, "she's not part of this family. Far from it"

Tom glared at her, "would you ever shut up and stop acting like a b…"

"TOM!" his mom snapped, "watch your language"

"Face it, Tom," smirked Bethany sending me a glare, "she isn't and never will be part of our family"

"Bethany," her mother warned, "you better stop this now"

"We're sorry, Jamie," Mr. Pearson told me, "don't mind her"

"No, no, it's fine," I said softly giving them a smile, "she's right"

"James, she's..." Tom started but I cut him off.

"Really, Tom," I insisted, "it's alright,"

He nodded still looking unsure. He glared at his sister's smug face, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

Our awkward silence was broken by the news reporter's voice coming from the radio, "…. Final report. In other news, it looks like there's going to be an unexpected meteor shower tonight which add…."

Mrs. Pearson's voice cut in, "a little exciting isn't it?" she said turning to us in the back, with a huge smile on her face.

Her husband nodded his head, "better wear our protective hats tonight," he joked, "we don't want our heads to catch on fire, eh?" both of them laughed.

I shared a look with Tom, before we let out laud groans.

_It's going to be one heck of a summer, _I thought.

* * *

**OK!! Here is chapter 2 everyone!!**

**I would like to thank ****aznSnifflez**** and .**** for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**I would also like to thank those who added me and subscribed me in author and story alerts!**

**Thanks again to everyone! I hope you all like this chapter (sorry it's short)!!!**

**I promise to get the next chapter really soon!**

**Xoxo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!

I'm sorry to all of my Alien Invasion fans!

I haven't updated in a VERY-VEEERY long time!

I know most of you are mad and stuff, but I have exams and other school things!

BUUUUT!

I promise to update a new chapter by the end of this week!

Thanks to whoever awesome person who added me and my story as alert and/or favorite. I would also thank those who took their time to leave such amazing reviews…..you guys are AWESOME!

Sorry again everyone,

Hodhod2011danger3

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Pinkville**

"Okay, we're here," announced Mr. Pearson as he parked the car in front of a huge house.  
"Whoa!" I breathed looking in awe at the big old house, "it's beautiful!"  
"Thank you," Mrs. Pearson said giving her husband an 'I told you so' look.  
"Well, I'm gonna hit the pool," Bethany announced brightly as she grabbed her stuff out of the car's trunk. On her way, she 'accidently' hit me hard on the shoulder with one of her bags, before skipping away saying a sarcastic 'sorry!'  
I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I glared at her back as she walked away.  
"Jamie, I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Hannah," Mr. Pearson said as he helped me pull my bags out if the trunk.  
I gave him a smile, "its ok. Look at the bright side, at least its better than sharing a room with Bethany," on the last part, I gave out a little shiver.  
"she's right, honey," Mrs. Pearson said, "god knows that they'd start a World War III if they stayed more than two minutes in a room with each other"  
I laughed as I grabbed my stuff and stood by Tom who was absorbing the house with a 'kill me now' look. "I'm so not enjoying this," he groaned to himself.  
"Oh, cheer up, Tommy-boy. It ain't so bad," I said clapping him on his back.  
He shrugged, "say whatever you want, I still don't like it."  
"Always so pessimist," I rolled my eyes at him, "whatever! So wanna be a good friend and help me carry my things upstairs?"  
He looked down at the bags by my feet before scoffing, "hell no!"  
I gave him a poppy face, "please, with cherry on top?"  
"Aw," he cooed patting my head, "too bad, it's still a no!"  
"Jerk!" I punched his shoulder before walking into the house.

* * *

The room that I'm supposed to be sharing with Hannah was pink! And I mean literally very PINK! Everything was pink! The walls, the bed, and even the closet in there was pink! It's kinda freaky if you ask me. They were toys all over the floor. Little small butterflies were covering all over the walls. I was in the middle of packing my things when I heard loud music and a car engine getting closer and closer to the house. I looked out of the window to find that to my horror, a black van was speeding to the house before stopping too close to comfort in front of little Hannah who was playing on the grass in front of the house.  
A chubby man came out, followed by an old lady. Soon they were followed by a sit of twins, who played the whole time on their video game not knowing, or caring they had stopped at, and a blonde guy who seemed to be too full of energy. Since I couldn't see their faces clearly from where I'm standing. I just shrugged and went back to packing my things.

* * *

**Ok! Here's the new chapter I promised everyone!**  
**I'm sorry that it took a while to update! And that it is too short! It just that because of the too much homework I had and the researches for school, I kinda lost the typed chapters for this story! But on the bright side, as soon as I find them, I'm gonna update them all! Promise you all that the next one will be longer!**  
**Hope you all liked this chapter and again, sorry it was short!**  
**XoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meetings and slingshot balls**

"Done and done," I muttered as I finished cleaning mine and Hannah's room. It looks pretty neat right now. After I had been done packing my stuff and Hannah's, I decided to clean up the toys that were scattered all over the floor. I stood there looking proudly at my hard work when I, suddenly, saw curtains held randomly against the wall. Out of curiosity, I moved them a side to find behind that them there were two glass doors leading out to a balcony.  
"Awesome!" I exclaimed as I flung the glass doors open and ran to check it out.  
What I saw, took my breath away. The view was amazing! I could see the pool where Bethany tanning on a chair. I could also see the picnic table and beyond it was a large garden covered with all kinds and colors of flowers.  
I jumped up and down in excitement, "oh, Tommy-boy must see this!"  
I sprinted down the hall to the room that I knew that Tom will be staying in, shouting his name the whole time. Upon reaching his room, I came to a sudden stop. My eyes were opened wide in shock and my mouth was formed into an 'O' shape. In front of me stood the blonde guy that I saw earlier coming out of the black van. He looks about my age, give or take a few months. He also was _way_ taller and cuter from up close.  
Heat rushed to my cheeks as I smiled and waved sheepishly at him, "...hi!"  
The boy was looking at me with the same shocked look that I had had earlier. Suddenly, he snapped out of whatever trace he was on and shook his head giving me a very pleading and serious look, "_please_ tell me that you're not my cousin, 'cause I feel _really_ attracted to you right now!"  
I avoided looking at him, shifting awkwardly, as I blushed more, " I-I'm not! I'm a friend of Tom's"  
"oh, thank god!" he let out a relieved sigh before giving me a smile, "Jack Pearson at your service"  
"So _you're_ Jake. Tom told me about you. I'm Jamie. It's nice meeting you," I smiled as I shook his hand. To my shock, he brought it up to his lips and put a ginger kiss to my knuckles.  
"The pleasure is _all_ mine," he replied with a wicked grim and a wink. I could have sworn that I had stopped breathing and that my heart was beating a hundred miles an hour.  
Out of nowhere, Tom's voice mumbling and rambling to himself could be heard. Jake and I, who were still holding hands until that moment, jumped apart, blushing madly.  
Tom stood by the door looking back and forth between me and Jake with a weird look on his face. It stayed that way for a couple more seconds before Tom said, "_awkward_!" shaking his head.  
We all stood in an awkward silence before Jake cleared his throat loudly, "so..."  
"so...James" Tom repeated crossing his arms against his chest, "I see you've met my charming cousin"  
I rolled my eyes at the sarcastic tone he has just used, "common Tommy-boy, be nice."  
Before Tom could say anything, a loud squeal came from the open window. The three of us cringed as the sound almost made our ears bleed.  
The three of us rushed to the window to see what was going on. Jake and Tom followed me. There, by the pool, was Bethany being twirled around by her boyfriend, Ricky.  
"is that Ricky?" I exclaimed.  
"the one and only," Tom replied bitterly, "god, I hate that guy!"  
"What is he _doing _here? Why is he even he in the_ first place_?" I muttered to myself franticly before suddenly letting out grow shocking Jake. I turned to Tome didn't seemed faced by it, "he tricked your dad didn't he"  
"yep," said Tom equally as angry as I was, "he did something to his car and pretended that his car was 'broken'. Dad bought it right away!"  
I gritted my teeth in anger.  
"What a buffoon!" muttered Jake before we all let out disgusted sounds as Ricky and Bethany started making out.  
Quietly, I grabbed a sling-shot and one of those silly/spongy/jelly-like balls things from a night stand next to the bed. I shut one eye as I took aim before shooting the ball. A second later, I heard a satisfied shriek making the three of us burst into laughter.  
"JAIMIE!"  
_Uh-oh!_

* * *

Hey! A NEW CHAPTER!

So I couldn't find my old chapters! So I made new ones! YAAAY!

* * *

**I would to thank: ****vetintraining756, alextwilight101, DemiLenaJonas, Shadow Quil, DearPrudenceGirHasGoneMad22, Nikkoismylove, BlueChic, Clearer than Crystal, Howlingwolf26, Differentbutunique, MaxRideRox, writer24, thebesthiphopdancer13, Jamie Hale, xenocanaan, 1pok23, ihave an awsome username (lol! Yes you do!), StephieBear, aznSnifflez, ., and twinkletin24 for making a time for leaving a review! I love you all and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**P.S for those who asked, I might make a story based on Tom Pearson…. Not sure! But I'll thing about it!**

**Also, I hadn't abanded any of my other stories, and I promie to update them soon. Although I might put the Harry Potter story on HIUTUS for now, or I might start on 4****th****, or 3****rd**** year then come back to first year….i'll still think about it!**

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

** Creepy Crawlies**

"ok. So,what's next?"  
"umm, you add cocoa," Hannah replied as she read the recipe from the cooking book.  
I searched the kitchen for cocoa but couldn't find any," well, ther isn't _any _cocoa in here, but I'm sure nutella chocolate works," I grabed it and spilled some in the bowl, giving the spoon to Hannah so she could lick away the left over chocolate.  
I proceded to mix the ingredients, "So what's next?"  
When I didn't receive any answer I turned around to see that the counter where Hannah was sitting on, was empty.  
I shrugged my shoulder as I finished up and put it in the oven with a proud smile on my face, but it soon vanishedas I stared at the mess around the kitchen,"_oh_, god! Mrs. Pearsin is gonna _kill _me!"  
I went to grab a broom, from the copboaerd under the stairs, to clean the kitchen's floor with, when I heard loud banging coming from up the stairs. Curiously, I threw everything away and went up the stairs to check it out. As I entered the attic, I found my self staring at a horrifing and an amusing sight.  
Tom and Jake were locked behind the window banging frantically, looking as if the devil is after them. Hannah was clutching her teddy bear in fear. The twins... well, they were arguing back and forth oblivious to everything around them.  
I slipped out of my daze as Tom shouted for someone to open the window. I pushed between the twins and opened the window. Tom and Jake crashed threw out of breath. "Everybody, downstairs, NOW!" shouted Tom as he jumped into action.  
I stared at him as if he were crazy, "what? why?"  
Jake pushed me infront of him forcing me to run, "move! _move_! MOVE!"  
"what has _gotten_ into you two?" I muttered to myself as I jogged down the stairs when, suddenly, the window's glass broke and four little green ..._ALIENS_?.. came through!  
"what the..." I muttered in disbelief, but was cut off as Jake nudjed me to run.  
"GO! _GO_! GO!" Tom shouted forcing us to run faster. As soon as I passed the last step, I grabbed Hannah's small hand in mine and dragged her with me to the corner of the room. The twins were working, fariously, trying to shut the stairs. By the time Jake and Tom, litely, crashed on the floor, the stairs were locked. Everything became quiet and the only thing that could be heard was our quickened breathing.  
Tom turned to Jake, breaking our silence, "you a Zombie?"  
Jake looke at him strangley, "no!" before pausing and stared at him suspeciously, "you?"  
Tom shook his head, "no"  
Jake stared at him incredulously, "yeah? proove it!"  
"What do you _mean_ prove it?"  
Jake grabbed a hold of the collar of Tom's shirt slaming him on the floor, "I _mean_ PROOVE IT!"  
"Jake no! STOP IT!" I cried grabbing Jake frocing him to let go of Tom.  
"let go of me," he demanded.  
I grabbed his shouders forcing him to look me strait in the eye, "he is _not_ a Zombie!"  
We had a small staring contest before he nodded his head. "sorry!"  
Before I could reply, the green aliens managed to open the stairs and start shooting at us.  
Jake and I jumped to action struggling to push and lock the stairs while Tom and the Twins pulled at the rope.  
"Tie it _up_!" Jake snapped getting frustrated as the strairs wouldn't shut.  
"can't you see were trying in here!" Tom snapped back and demanded us to push harder.  
"sorry, suckers!" Jake gritted his teeth as he gave one last big push locking the stairs, accedently cutting the nails off of one of the aliens.  
Jake and I slid down, sitting on the floor back to back trying to catch our breaths. I gave him a high-five before droping my head on his shoulder.  
Tom gave us a determined look, "We gotta call 911!"

* * *

After we dashed down the stairs, we seperated, each going to their own respected room looking for a phone.  
I jumped on my bed where by bag was and fitched for my cell phone. I found it, but there was no segnal! I threw it angrily on my matress, searching around the room for anything useful. There, on the dresser by Hannah's bed, was an old looking phone. I put the reciever to my ear and found that it works!  
"you guys! This one works!"

_Look's like luck is on my side today_! I thought, jumpin exitedly from the inside.

They rushed in, surrounding me.  
Lee rudely grabbed the reciever from my hand, receiving a hit on the back of the head from Jake.  
I flashed him a smile.  
Lee rubbed the back of his head as he struggled to dial the numbers, but it wasn't working.  
"There is no buttens in here," he exclaimed histerically.  
"_what is_ this thing?" his twin brother, Art, demanded.  
Tom grabbed the reciever from Lee, "it's a Roodrary phone," he said looking amused, "you spin it"  
He put his pointer finger on the hole where the #9 was in, and span it.  
We all stared, open mouthed, as the phone took years to spin back to zero.  
"oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me," muttered Jake staring at the phone in disbelief.

* * *

**I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!**  
**Tell me what do you think!**  
**I hope you all enjoyed my new chapter!**

**I would like to thank those who took their time to read the previous chapter and left a review:**

**Axela of Azarath, Alyss Madigan, iLuvTwiBoyz, madaline c, MaryWinchester, BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses, little firework, MidDusk, supernatural94, Eli-Is-My-Emolicious-Lover, MeLlYiSaWeSoMe, MeLlYiSaWeSoMe, vetintraining756, RawrItsSam, Nikkoismylove, StoryWriterOfTheYear2013, DemiLenaJonas, Dramione's Crystal Ball, BlueChic !**

**Thank you all for reviewing and if I had forgotten to write someone I'm sorry, just send me an email and i'll fix it!**

**One more thing!**  
**If any of you like the hot new boy band Big Time Rush! could you please vote for the poll i made3333**

** I'm going to close it by Friday!**  
**THaNK YOU AGAIN !**

**BTW!**  
**If I get more revews by the end of the week... AKA - _Friday night_!**

** I promice I'll update the new chapter on saturday! and it MIGHT be longer!**

**XOXO**

* * *


	7. authors note

Heloooooo my lovely readerssss!

I'm afraid that this is not an update! I'm really sorry for being such a lazy updater! But college has started a while back and I've been busy doing work and studying!

But not to fear!

I will NOT give up on this story! Hopefully I'll update a new chapter by next month on my break!

Also, I'm thinking of writing a sequel after I'm done with this! It'll be a Tom/OC! But jake and Jaime will still be a big part in it!

Again I'm very very terribly sorry, :/

Hodhod2011danger


	8. Chapter 8

**Alien Invasion**

**A/N: I didn't like how the story was so rushed and a bit... chilidish, i guess? :/ so, I decided to rewrite the whole story. I added some things and might change other things, corrected some grammer mistakes and spillings! so I realy hope you all enjoy the revised version enjoy.**

**P.S. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and happy elated New Years :D**

**ENJOYYYYYYY!**

**An Aliens in The Attic's story**

**Summary:**** Jamie is Tom Pearson's best friend. Her parents had to go on a business trip, so she was forced to stay at Tom's house for the whole summer. She goes on the family trip with him and his whole family. Follow her as she forms friends and enemies, finding love, and wait…fighting aliens? MAN, What a summer…**

Click…Click…Click…

"Tom, dude," I whispered, "If your parents ever hear about this you're screwed" He hushed me and kept on typing.

I threw my hands up rolling my eyes at him. I stood behind him, watching him as he turned his grades into A's. "You should've never failed those anyway!"

He turned to me with narrowed eyes, "when're you gonna stop screaming my ear off about that?"

"Gee, I don't know, Tommy. When you stop being so stupid!" he rolled eyes, "hey! Don't you roll those eyes on me young man!" he scoffed turning back to the computer screen but too bad for him I was having none of that, "Tom, you didn't have to fail all those classes to be cool" I softened my tone as I span him back to face me, "You're my bestist friend, you're always cool to me!"

"Like you just said, Jay, we're best friends and, frankly, sometime I don't even know how we managed to even to that. You're so outgoing and social, I mean, you're a _cheerleader_! And me…? I'm just the mathematic geek!"

"Tom, common, don..."

"Look can we just… drop it, please," I sighed sadly and nodded. He forced a smile my way, "thank you!" I nodded again and made my way back to the bed, leaving him alone for now, grabbing a random book before plopping on the bed. From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw the window opening, slowly, by itself, but it was frozen solid. I shook my head thinking I have gone nuts and went back to reading. Not even a minute later I felt it opening again and this time it was for real. I froze.

"Tom," I said my voice shaky, "I think your window is opening by itself" He gave me a weird look, before going back to his computer. "Tommy," suddenly, it flew opened all the way up and out of nowhere a blonde head popped in scaring me half to death.

"One word, and you're both dead," Bethany, Tom's older sister and my worst nightmare, said as she climbed all the way in.

"Oh, my gosh!" I breathed out, trying to quiet down my rapidly beating heart.

Tom jumped out of his computer chair, "are you outta your mind?" he exclaimed, "if dad ever catches you, he is _so_ gonna kill you"

"hopefully a slow and a painful one," I mumbled to myself.

She scoffed giving us a confident smile, "Dad isn't gonna kill me," and with that, she turned to the open window, waiving to her boyfriend, Rickie, blowing him a kiss. He gave a last wave before driving away, with music blaring loudly.

I stood next to her staring after him with a disgusted look on my face, "what do you ever see in that playboy wanna be?"

"you mean other than the fact that he's hot, sweet, romantic, funny, and not to mention, ridiculously athletic?" she gave me a 'duh' look before closing the window and sitting on Tom's bed.

"One word, Beth, _ew_" I let out a disgusted shiver before walking over to set on Tom's computer chair.

"please," she rolled her eyes looking at her nails in a bored fashion, "says the girl whose got the hots for my brother" My mouth dropped open as did Tom's. We looked at each disgusted.

"You think that I like Tom?" I asked her slowly, "your brother? Tom?"

"Well, I'm not the only one who sees it,"

"Ok, Bethany, first and foremost, Tom and I are _just_ friends" I said, "nothing more nothing less. Nada"

"And second, I would never _ever_ think of dating _her_" Tom added. I gave him a look

"Excuse me?"

"I-I mean, it'll be weird and gross,"

"_Excuse me_?" I glared.

"No-no, I didn't mean it like that" he shook his head, "I meant dating you well be like dating Bethany, you k…"

"oh, so in addition to being disgusting and gross, now you're comparing me to the Ice Princess that you call a sister?" Tom opened and closed him mouth reminding me of a little fish under water.

"jay, no, I… you know…."

Bethany rolled her eyes at her little brother, "oh just quit while you're ahead" Suddenly, Tom's door burst open revealing his seven year old youngest sister, Hannah.

"Dad's coming" she exclaimed, clutching her teddy-bear, "and he's _mad_"

We all exchanged worried glances with each other, "at who?" I asked her.

Hannah pointed her tiny little finger at Tom the same moment their dad shouted his name from down stairs. I jumped out of the chair in fright.

Beth grabbed mine and Hannah's hands, dragging us behind the door seconds before his dad burst in, looking beyond furious.

"What?" asked Tom giving his dad an innocent look, but it soon vanished off of his face after realizing that his dad wasn't buying it.

"If you are smart enough to hack into the school computers, then you are smart enough to pass math," Mr. Pearson started, "do you think that Bethany got accepted into Michigan by screwing around all the time?"

"No," replied Tom with an eye roll, "she got in 'cause she is _perfect_"

"No, you're sister worked her tail off and that is exactly what I expect from you" his dad said, "Jamie got higher grades than you, Tom, and that's saying something"

I had a 'no-you-didn't' look on my face, but thinking about it, I realized that he was right. The only reason I got good grades was because of Tom's brain and his notes, but other than that, I'd have failed terribly.

I shifted a bit, accidently hitting me elbow on the door handle. I opened my mouth to let out a few choice words of pain, but Beth put her hand on my mouth preventing me from blowing up our cover. Speaking of which, I still don't get the reason for me hiding if Beth was the one sneaking around. I licked her hand thinking that she would be disgusted and release me, but the girl was determined. She gave me a disgusted look, not moving her hand from my mouth, before pinching me on the arm, hard. I let out a quiet, but a pained, groan.

"You know what, dad, your right" Tom said, trying to distract his dad, "I don't deserve a family vacation. I'll just stay here with Jamie and learn my lesson"

"_Oh no_, kiddo," Mr. Pearson said shaking his head, "you're coming with us tomorrow, and you're waking up tomorrow at 7 AM _sharp_" on his way out, he stopped to look at the three of us girls hiding behind the door.

_Busted_, I thought.

He pointed a finger at me, "you're coming with us too, little missy" and with that he left the room.

Bethany pushed me away from her roughly, rubbing her hand on Tom's shirt, "argh, I'm gonna have to wash my hand million times now, thanks to your monstrous girlfriend" she gave me a last glare before exiting the room followed by Hannah.

Tom and I shouted at her retreating back, "I'm not a monster/ she's not my girlfriend" but she ignored us.

Tom fell backwards on his bed, "it's going to be one heck of a summer"

I fell next to him, "got that right, bub"


	9. Chapter 9

**R.I.P Cory Monteith! our hearts and prayers go to your families 3**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Let the vacation, begin!**

"Okay," I muttered to Tom, "this is totally uncomfortable!"

"yeah, well I don't see an elephant sitting on _your_ lap!" Tom grumbles from under me.

I rolled my eyes, "why would I have an elephan…" I paused letting his words sink in before glaring at him, punching him in the shoulder, "I'm _not_ fat"

"OW!" he cried rubbing his sore shoulder, "hey Hannah, you know I love you, right? How about you switch with fat Jamie here?" he said which earned him another punch from me.

Hannah looked at him giving him a look, "I throw up in the middle, remember?"

Tom groaned slamming his head on the back of the seat, "my legs are falling asleep," he whimpered.

I rolled my eyes at him, "look at the bright side, you're giving them a break from carrying all that extra weight"

He sent me a death glare, "I'll have you know all that weight is muscle"

I scoffed, "keep telling yourself that, chubby"

He shifted a little before groaning, "I feel bad for your cheer squad who keep throwing you around and holding you up!"

I frowned, "and what's that suppose to mean?"

"Jamie, I love you, but you're not exactly lightweight!"

"I am a lightweight thank you very much!"

Before Tom could reply Mrs. Pearson spoke up, "Kids that is enough!"

We fell silent. The only sounds were coming from the music blasting from Hannah's headphones and Beth's occasional giggles. The awkwardness was broken by Pr. Pearson as he turned on the radio to hear the news, "In other news, it looks like there's going to be an unexpected meteor shower tonight which add…."

Mrs. Pearson's voice cut in, "a little exciting isn't it?" she said turning to us in the back, with a huge smile on her face.

Her husband nodded his head, "better wear our protective hats tonight," he joked, "we don't want our heads to catch on fire, eh?" both of them laughed. Tom and I shared a blank look.

Mr. Pearson glanced at me from the review mirror, "excited to meet the rest of the family, Jamie?"

I smiled excitedly, "very much! Especially Nanny! I heard a lot of great things about her!"

Mrs. Pearson smiled at me, "oh, Stu's mom is the greatest, she'll love you!" Beth let out a scoff. Mrs. Pearson shot her a look, "can it, Bethany!"

Beth shrugged, "what? Am I the only one who's wondering why is _she _joining _our_ _family_ vacation! Quotation on family!"

"Bethany that is enough!" Mr. Pearson stepped in, "you know Jamie grew up with Tom since kindergarten!"

"Yeah, she's family!" I smiled at Mrs. Pearson.

"Oh, please," snapped Bethany, "she's not part of this family. Never will be!"

Tom glared at her, "when are you gonna grow up and stop acting like a b…"

"TOM!" his mom snapped, "watch your language." Beth laughed mockingly at him.

"Bethany," her mother warned, "you better stop this now"

"We're sorry, Jamie," Mr. Pearson told me, "don't mind her"

"No, no, it's fine," I said softly giving them a smile, "she's right"

"James, she's..." Tom started but I cut him off.

"Really, Tom," I insisted, "it's alright,"

He nodded still looking unsure. He glared at his sister's smug face, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

* * *

"Okay, we're here," announced Mr. Pearson as he parked the car in front of a huge house. I couldn't help but be grateful to finally get out of the car. I couldn't take anymore of the tension!  
"Whoa!" I breathed looking in awe at the big old house, "it's beautiful!"  
"Thank you," Mrs. Pearson said giving her husband an 'I told you so' look.  
"Well, I'm gonna hit the pool," Bethany announced brightly as she grabbed her stuff out of the car's trunk. On her way, she 'accidently' hit me hard on the shoulder with one of her bags, before skipping away saying a sarcastic 'sorry!'  
I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I glared at her back as she walked away.  
"Jamie, I hope you don't mind sharing a room with Hannah," Mr. Pearson said as he helped me pull my bags out if the trunk.  
I gave him a smile, "it's okay. As long as it's not Bethany," on the last part, I gave out a little shiver.  
"she's right, honey," Mrs. Pearson said, "god knows that they'd start a World War III if they stayed more than two minutes in a room with each other"  
I laughed as I grabbed my stuff and stood by Tom who was absorbing the house with a 'kill me now' look. "I'm so not enjoying this," he groaned to himself.  
"Oh, cheer up, Tommy-boy. It ain't so bad," I said clapping him on his back.  
He shrugged, "say whatever you want, I still don't like it."  
"Always so pessimist," I rolled my eyes at him, "whatever! So wanna be a good friend and help me carry my things upstairs?"  
He looked down at the bags by my feet before scoffing, "hell no!"  
I gave him a poppy face, "please, with cherry on top?"  
"Aw," he cooed patting my head, "too bad, it's still a no!"  
"Jerk!" I punched his shoulder before walking into the house. "So much for those muscles!"

* * *

**Now that I'm on a Ramadan break from college, I finally started rewriting the previous chapters and started writing new ones! Hopefully by the end of this week all the previous chapters will be rewritten and posted!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and other readers! And Ramadan Mubarak to all muslims!**


	10. Chapter 10

**since today is my birthday I decided to give you guys to chapters! 1 edited and the other brand new never seen before!**

**hope you all like them! Happy Ramadan!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rotary Phone?**

I had just put my bags on my bed when I heard a car speeding towards the house. I moved the curtains aside to stare outside just in time to see a black minivan coming to a halt a couple of inches away from where Hannah was playing. I swear I almost had a mini heart attack. I rushed down the stairs to check on her. I dropped on my knees to be on an eye level with Hannah.

"Hey, you al right, honey? Are you hurt?" I asked my hands running over her body to check for any injures. She giggled.

"Silly, Jamie! I'm okay!" I sighed in relief, pushing her hair back and cupping her face.

"a close call though," Mrs. Pearson muttered, shooting a death glare to a chubby man talking with Mr. Pearson, before making her way to the house with her bags in hand.

"Long time no see, Bethany" I felt a tap on my shoulder. I stood up to be faced with a tall blonde haired boy with full lips and bright blue eyes. "Either you had a lot of plastic surgeries or you're not Beth!"

I flashed a smile, "nah, not Bethany, thank god for that!" I raised my right hand to shake his, "I'm Jamie, a friend of Tom's"

His smile grew, "nice to meet you, I'm Jake"

"Yo. Jake, where do you want us to take these" a set of twins came up each holding a bag.

"Twins come and meet Jamie," Jake said, more like commanded.

"Hey, what' up?" they greeted. I waved at hem in greeting.

"You want helping with your bags?" Jake asked me. The Twins exchanged puzzled looks.

I smiled, "just one, I can get it myself though, but thanks anyway!" he waved his hand dismissively.

"None sense," he started making his way to Mr. Person's car and opened the trunk. I jogged after him. "So which one, is it?" I pointed to the purple one.

"Since when do you carry bags?" one twin said.

"You don't even carry yours!" the other said.

Jake gave them a look that screamed 'shut up or else!' as he pulled my bag out, "lead the way, Jamie"

I went inside with Jake and the twins followed us. I lead them up the stairs and into mine and Hannah's room. Jake put the bag with the rest of mine on my bed as he stared around the room.

"It's quiet…er... pinkish!" I giggled at this, staring around. The room was in fact, pink. The walls, the curtains, the bed sheets, all colored in powder pink. But the dresser and the door for the walk in closet were white.

"Yeah, it is a bit too much isn't it?!"

He chuckled, "just a little!" I smiled.

"So, thanks for helping me with my bag,"

"No, beggy! See you around," he flashed me a smile before walking out.

"See ya!"

* * *

An hour later, I hear a frantic banging and muffled shouts coming from up where the attic is suppose to be. I made my way up there only to be met by an amusing sight. Jake and Tom were banging on the window probably locked outside while the twins were arguing about who should open the window. Hannah was just standing there, clutching onto her stuffed animal while staring horrifically at the window… no at the grass hopped on the window frame. I shook my head as I made my way to the window, blew on the green bug to make it hop away and unlocked the window.

Jake and Tom came crashing in both out of breath. "Everybody, downstairs, NOW!" shouted Tom jumping into action.  
I sent him a confused look, "what going on?"  
"No time to explain," Jake pushed me in front of him forcing me to run, "move! _Move_! MOVE!"  
"What has _gotten_ into you two?" I muttered to myself as I jogged down the stairs when, suddenly, the window's glass broke and four little green ... _ALIENS_? Came crashing through!  
"What the..." I muttered in disbelief, but was cut off as Jake nudged me to run.  
"GO! _GO_! GO!" Tom shouted forcing us to run faster. As soon as I passed the last step, I grabbed Hannah's small hand in mine and dragged her with me to the corner of the room. The twins were working, furiously, trying to shut the stairs. By the time Jake and Tom, literarily, crashed onto the floor, the stairs were locked. Everything became quiet and the only thing that could be heard was our quickened breathing.  
Tom turned to Jake, breaking our silence, "you a Zombie?"  
Jake looked at him strangely, "no!" before pausing and stared at him suspiciously, "you?"  
Tom shook his head, "no"  
Jake stared at him incredulously, "yeah? Prove it!"  
"What do you _mean_ prove it?"  
Jake grabbed a hold of the collar of Tom's shirt slamming him on his back to the floor, "I _mean_ PROOVE IT!"  
"Jake no! STOP IT!" I cried grabbing Jake forcing him to let go of Tom.  
"Let go of me," he demanded.  
I grabbed his shoulders forcing him to look me strait in the eye, "he is _not_ a Zombie! Jake none of us are!"  
We had a small staring contest before he nodded his head. "Sorry!"  
Before I could reply, the green aliens managed to open the stairs and start shooting at us.  
Jake and I jumped to action struggling to push up while Tom and the Twins pulled at the rope, trying in vain to lock it.  
"Tie it _up_!" Jake snapped getting frustrated as the stairs wouldn't shut.  
"Can't you see were trying in here!" Tom snapped back and demanded us to push harder.  
"Sorry, suckers!" Jake gritted his teeth as he gave one last big push locking the stairs, accidently cutting the nails off of one of the aliens.  
Jake and I slid down, sitting on the floor back to back trying to catch our breaths. I gave him a high-five before dropping my head back onto his shoulder.  
Tom gave us a determined look, "We gotta call 911!"

* * *

After we dashed down the stairs, we separated, each going to their own respected room looking for a phone.  
I jumped onto my bed where by bag was and fetched for my cell phone. I found it, but there was no signal! I threw it angrily on my mattress, searching around the room for anything useful. There, on the dresser by Hannah's bed, was an old looking phone. I put the receiver to my ear and found that it works!  
"You guys! This one works!"

_Looks like luck is on my side today_! I thought, jumping excitedly from the inside. They rushed in, surrounding me.  
Lee rudely snatched the receiver from my hand, receiving a hit on the back of the head from Jake. I flashed him a smile. Lee rubbed the back of his head as he struggled to dial the numbers, but it wasn't working.  
"There is no buttons in here," he exclaimed hysterically.  
"_What is_ this thing?" his twin brother, Art, demanded.  
Tom grabbed the receiver from Lee, "it's a Rotary Phone," he said looking amused, "you spin it"  
He put his pointer finger on the hole where the #9 was in, and span it.  
We all stared, open mouthed, as the phone took years to spin back to zero.  
"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me," muttered Jake staring at the phone in disbelief.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 4: Adiós Amigos!**

"Hello, Sheriff's speaking!" I heard threw the speaker since I had my head squished against Tom's to hear the Sheriff's side of the conversation.

"There's an alien invasion in our rental house," Tom told him, "knee high beings…"

"Very violent!" I cut in.

"Very Violent knee high beings!" he added.

"Knee high? W-what? like- like a hobbit?" the Sheriff replied, confused.

"No, real aliens…" Tom said back, as I cut in again,

"Like Yoda from Star Wars!" Jake gave me an admired look, turning to the twins mouthing with a grin, 'she knows star Wars!'

"Look, I know this sounds crazy, but you've gotta believe us!" Tom pleaded.

"Okay, listen, you do know that making a frog lent complaint is a federal offence. It's punishable-'' The rest of the Sheriff's sentence was cut off, but not by me this time.

Tom kept shouting in vein, "Hello? Hello?!"

"Those Alien scums cut the phone lines!" I cried in disbelief, "fantastic! Now, what?!"

Tom slammed the phone down on the dresser, "we gotta tell our parents!"

"Can't wait to hear what they say!" I mumbled following them out of the room, but a thudding noise stopped me in my tracks.

"Yo, guys, stop!" Jake cried for them as he halted mid-run. He furred his eye brows in question, I pointed to my ear in answer, indicating that I had heard something.

_Thud_.

"Uh-oh!" Lee breathed in fear. We exchanged worried looks before turning towards the window where the noise was coming from.

_Thud_.

Jake slowly inched towards the window with me close behind and the rest behind me. Jake picked a pink princess wand with a shiny silver star at the tip, as a weapon. With his hand on the window, Jake turned to me. I held tighter to the Barbie and nodded my head in determination. He nodded back and a second later the window was flung open!

Hannah let out a small startled squeak.

The noise has been coming from an upside down Ricky, who was hanging in the air, swaying back and forth, by a cord line tied to his ankle. His eyes were slightly glazed over and a happy, freaky, smile was blasted on his otherwise blank face.

''Think he's still an alien zombie?'' Tom asked.

I shared a look with Jake, "only one way to find out!" Jake, ever the brave one, stepped up and slightly poked Ricky in the chest. Ricky jolted making us all jump a little.

"You are useless," he cried.

I tighteld my head to the side, "guess he's not a Zombie then," but the next words out of Ricky's mouth told me otherwise,

"Why aren't the mind control plugs working? You're the engineer, figure it out. Hurry up, hurry up. Fix it!"

"… or maybe he is,"

Tom glanced at the ceiling in wonder, "'I think, he's picking up their conversation, like a Bluetooth!"

I let out an impressed chuckle, "Awesome!"

Ricky, or should I say the aliens on the roof, kept ranting angrily, "are you telling me that the plugs, only work on _mature_ subjects? Why did we not plan for this? You have failed me! You incompetent peace of…" suddenly Rick's face relaxed back into a smiley one and said in a monotonous, relaxed, voice, "translation not available!" before switching back to the slightly angry tone, "These humans will pay!" before suddenly his body started twitching violently. The cord he was tied to couldn't take any more abuse so it snapped in a half, making Ricky drop the rest of the way down. He hit the grassy ground with a nasty thud making the rest of us flinch painfully.

"Did you hear that?" Tom asked.

I scoffed, "I'm shocked none of the grown-ups heard it!"

"Yeah, sounded like Ricky landed on his face" one of the twins said with a chuckle.

"No, I meant those things they shot at us. They're mind control plugs. They won't work on kids," Tom said as he paced around a bit. He glanced at Jake, "It's like you said, we're wired differently"

"So, what're you're basically saying is that we're pretty much immune," I put in.

"Exactly," he agreed.

"Awesome!" I gave a double high-five to the twins.

"Wait, wait. They managed to get Ricky yet he's Bethany's age," Jake pointed out. One of the Twins nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Yeah, how come Ricky was affected?"

I gave a confused shrug, "maybe we're not all immune?"

"He lied," Tom said with a shake of his head and a slightly angered face, "the Tool's in collage!"

"What a douche bag!" I said threw gritted teeth.

"You know, now that we know we're immune to their mind control," Jake started a grin blossoming on his face, "we can fight them back!"

"Give me Liberty or give me death!" I cried, getting an approving look from Jake and fist bumps from the twins.

"… but they could still get the parents," Tom pointed out. I felt like a bucket of ice cold water was dropped on me. "They're walking targets!"

"Oh, boy! We've gotta tell 'em, now!" One of the twins started rushing out, but Tom dragged him back by the scruff of his shirt.

"Whoa! Let's just stop and think for one second. If our parents even go near those things, they'll be zapped and end up zombies," Tom reasoned,"Our own parents will attack us,"

"And we won't be able to fight them back!" I voiced what everyone was thinking. I mean, who in their right mind would be able to fight their own mom and/or dad in a physical fight.

"We need the police and their hardcore fire power," Jake said.

"Then the aliens will get them and turn them into armed Zombies!" Tom argued back. Jake huffed angrily, running his hand through his golden curls as he tried to think of a resolution.

"That's it, we're done," one of the twins said.

"Game over," the other added,

"Finito! Adiós! Finished!" the first twin would have kept going if I hadn't interrupted him,

"We can't just give up!" I argued. Jake put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We are not giving up!" he said in a stubborn determination, "The Parents situation's tight and we may be helpless in helping them, but I promise you we're gonna fight those green slugs back!" he gave me an encouraging smile which I gladly returned back.

"How are we even gonna stop an Alien invasion by ourselves?" one of the twins questioned in disbelief.

"By sticking together and kicking their green, alien, butts!" I hopped from foot to another like a boxer pretending to punch an opponent. My foot slipped on the discarded Barbie that I had been holding minutes ago. I would have fallen if it weren't for Jake catching me. I flushed as I thanked him quietly.

He smirked, "how about you leave the green, alien, butt kicking to me"

I shook my head stubbornly, "no way am I letting you have all the fun,"

"We'll fight them back, but only on a few conditions" Tom insisted, Jake let out an annoyed groan.

Tom pointed at him, "No Police," he turned to the twins, "no parents!"

I opened my mouth, but Tom pointed at me before I could say anything, "no exception. Got it?"

The last was directed at Hannah who was silent throughout the whole ordeal. Only, the place where Hannah was standing in not a minute ago was empty.

"Uh-oh!" I sang as we heard the echoed sound of small feat thundering down the stair.

"_**HANNAH**_!"


	12. AN

Hello my Lovely Readers! I'm baaack!

Unfortunately this is NOT! an update :( sorry!

i'm mostly writing this note to mention that I've got a Facebook account to anyone who wanted to have a chat about my story or want any ideas to their own stories or ... just for the hell of hanging out!

**FACEBOOK: Hodhod Danger**

**YouTube: Heboosh2011**

please if you get the time add me and comment on my videos!


End file.
